


When Logic Feels, The Collective Reels

by twofootwriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, No happy endings in this house hold, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofootwriting/pseuds/twofootwriting
Summary: While everyone's emotions come crashing to the ground, the ones Logan didn't know he had started to shove him in the wrong direction. It didn't help that Deceit was right there to guild him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you are here then you probably clicked the link off of amino, if not then welcome and thank you for clicking on this fic. This is pretty short for a first chapter but bear with me, it will get better over time. Thank you again for clicking on this fic.

The day was normal and the video’s problem was actually something very simple; which in itself, was a problem. “Roman?” The absent side snapped back to reality. “Yes?” Roman smiled looking back to the worried faces of the others. “The video is extremely short today, do you have any input on this?” Logan asked throwing the elephant in the room into the spotlight. “Yes, I suppose that it is-” he trailed off staring off into the kitchen. The air soon grew thick, everyone was a bit uncharacteristic this video and Thomas could feel it. “Is there something wrong with you guys today?” he asked the room. “Yeah, is everything all right there Roman?” Patton asked the concern in his voice is very obvious. “I don’t know?” he replied furrowing his brow. “Maybe you can take off the sock for just this one video?” Virgil mumbled equally as concerned for the fantasy side. “Are we even wearing socks? Do we wear shoes?!” Patton’s comedic relief managed to lighten the moment for only a millisecond.  
“A sock as in sock and buskin, the masks representing comedy and tragedy and it seems that you have been wearing sock more than buskin.”  
The room grew silent as they all watched to see what Roman would do. “I suppose I am wearing a mask, but I just don’t know what else to do,” he replied. Roman desperately wanted the negative and concerning air off of him. “You don’t know what to do?” Thomas hesitantly questioned. “I don’t!” he suddenly grew in volume. “You guys have said it yourselves!” his eyes started to tear in frustration. “All my ideas are stupid! You guys shoot arrows at me and expect me to become better, but I don’t know how!”  
Everyone was taken back, Roman’s blown up before, but this was new. “Roman we-” Logan was quickly cut off. “And you!” He pointed an aggressive finger over to the other side of the living room. “If anyone should be talking it shouldn’t be you!” Roman’s rage grew more and more. “You limit me, you shoot me down, you block me, nothing I do impresses you!”  
“Nothing I do impresses you,” he repeated the sadness echoing through his voice. Virgil and Patton shifted their eyes over to Logan. It was time to apologize.  
“Roman I didn’t know you felt that way,” he was quiet and slightly unsure how to fix the situation. “Well, you do now!” Roman yelled get loud again. The whole situation started to alert Virgil, while Patton suffered from the lowered mood. Poor Thomas had to stand and watch as his own mind continued to argue with itself. “Roman I apologize, I never meant to make you-” he paused trying to find a better way to say it. “Roman your ideas aren’t stupid. You’re brilliant and you do impress me. You impress me every day.” Logan changed his whole tone and demeanor. The action seemed to calm to the room extremely. With all the time he has spent with the emotions, it was about time for him to learn how to solve their problems without the cold steel of logic. “I- I do?” Roman asked. Logan nodded, “You do.” he assured. “I can never tell when any of you are being serious when you compliment me,” Rowan admitted. “What would make you think that, kiddo?” Patton spoke up. “I-” he chuckled, “I don’t know,”  
“This is all my fault,” Logan broke the barrier of the usual video to move over to Roman’s side of the room. He cleared his throat awkwardly, “I’ve researched that people in distress usually like physical affection.” Virgil groaned, “In English, please.” Logan laughed. “Roman, do you want a hug?” He got his answer in the form of a body suddenly slamming into his. He wrapped his arms around the other. “I’m sorry Roman, I never meant to block your, uh, creativity.” Patton giggled “Get it because he’s, ya know,”  
Virgil gave a small smile. “Roman I promise you that I will take your ideas into consideration with your feelings more often-” Virgil was the one to cut him off this time. “That sounds like you would be treating him like he’s made of glass.” Patton agreed with him. “Right, let me rephrase that,” Logan grabbed Roman’s shoulders and moved him back to look at him eye to eye. “ promise that I will listen to your ideas with more seriousness, I will consider your side of the story.” Logan let down his technical wall for just a second, just to let the situation resolve itself. He was the only one who knew of the facade. “Thank you, Logan.” Roman sniffed wiping the salty streams off his face and on to his sleeve. “From now on I won’t criticize you as harshly as I have been, I’ll even try to help you with them as well.”  
From there Thomas took over to finish telling the moral of what happened in the video and how to improve life and what not. The sides behind him continued to talk as he wrapped it all up. “Are you okay, Roman?” Logan wanted to make sure the other was all right outside of the episode. “Yes, yes I’m okay,” He flashed a bright smile. “It was mostly drama for the episode, but thank you, Logan, for you know, listening to me.” he cleared his throat. “No, thank you for telling me,” Logan handed over him a box of issues. Virgil squinted, suspicious of Logan’s behavior. “It isn’t like you to handle an emotional situation like this so well, you usually just run away,” he stated pointing a very accusing finger towards him. Logan fixed his tie nervous about the whole thing. “I’ve been doing some more extensive research on emotions too,” he shifted slightly embarrassed, “to help you guys so I don’t just ‘run away’ whenever you guys have an overly emotional problem.” Patton made a loud ‘aw’ sound, “That’s so nice of you Logan!”  
He couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’ve also been looking into our fanbase and well, they seem to observe that I’ve been extremely malignant towards you all.” A good half of the room had no idea what ‘malignant’ mean, but the sentiment was still there. “I believe that we should all give Thomas a break from our physical presences, as well as give ourselves a break.”  
With that they all split up, Roman took a breath before disappearing back to his drawing board and the trash can to dig up some of his old ideas, Patton went back to filing memories and enhancing Thomas’s mood, Virgil upped Thomas’s fears just a bit to get him to finish up the video, and then there was Logan. He had yet to leave the living room and watched Thomas turn off the camera. He didn’t want to go back to his room quite yet, but he didn't want to stay out in the open either. There was a tumult of thoughts singing in his brain. Logan was supposed to be the clear one and the one who was supposed to be able to solve any problem that came their way through logic and reason. Recently he’s been failing. He’d hate to admit it, but he’s lost again and this time he doesn’t need Virgil to tell him. Eventually, he sank down to hide in his mind place. He slowly started to reorganize everything to distract himself.  
He is always fighting them in every video. Logan has come to realize the toxicity he has caused the others, but it wasn’t his fault, right?  
“Of course it’s not your fault.” a voice hissed from behind him. He jumped away from the sound, trying to get as far away as possible from it. He was met face to face with a captivating yellow eye. The other was a tad bit more casual than usual, he stood simply without his suit jacket and hat. “I mean no harm Logan, with the number of times I’ve come in here you should know that by now.”  
The voice held a sharp undertone, the threat it posed was clear. “I’m not supposed to talk to you anymore, especially with how much Virgil seems to resent you.” Deceit walked around to be behind Logan again. “Yes I know, but you need me,” he placed his hands tenderly on to Logan’s shoulders. “You’re lying to yourself and I can see it, well hear it but, same difference.” Deceit slowly started to massage his shoulders. “You overwork yourself and you get nothing in return, don’t you think it’s time you get your rewards?” Logan disregarded the question and stood his ground. “I’m not lying, I’ve been horrible to them,” he tried to move away, only for the light touch to harden to keep him in place. “Yet you fail to see the abuse they put you through? I thought you were logic, Logan.” Deceit spoke softly, but there was no hiding the sinister tones that laced them. “You should give them a taste of their own medicine.”  
He furrowed his brow, “What do you mean?” he questioned turning towards the representational snake. “Well since they all think Thomas is better without you-” Logan quickly cut him off, “They think that?” The darker side looked at him with the same care a mother would give their child. “I can hear their lies, Logan,” he opened his arms for the other to embrace, “Just join with me and the others, we have a spot just for you.”  
The room grew a sense of darkness and had a strong feeling of dread filling it. Deceit grew impatient and moved forward to hug Logan himself. “Can-” he hesitated, evaluating the outcomes of finishing his question. “Can you tell me what they wanted to say?” Logan asked as he hid his face. “What they wanted to say?” the two-faced side repeated. “Oh, you mean what they were lying about?” he asked trying to set the other’s gaze back on him, to no avail. “They all lie a lot you’ll have to be more specific, darling”  
The discomfort of the whole situation seemed to double from the use of the pet name alone. “Just with what they said today.” he clarified. “You might not like them, but I’ll tell them to you if you want.” Deceit put his hand under Logan’s chin, lifting it up to meet his gaze. “Yes,”

“That sounds like you would be treating him like he’s made of glass”  
“That’s a really shitty apology”  
“It was mostly drama for the episode,”  
“You hurt me still and all those tears were real, I just wanted the video to end so I wouldn’t have to look at you anymore.”  
“It isn’t like you to handle an emotional situation like this so well, you usually just run away.”  
“I know you’re lying and it’s really clear that you’re just sucking up.”  
“That’s so nice Logan!”  
“It’s about time you started to see our story.”

Logan grew silent, he knew it. He knew they all hated him. “I would love to say that you’re wrong, sweety, but I’m sorry you’re right.” Deceit rubbed short, soft circles into his back for comfort. “I’m here for you.”  
Logan tried to pull away from the two-faced. “I want to be alone right now.” The reptile-like side sighed and let go of the logical wreck. “Remember that we will always have a caring spot for you on the other side.”  
And with that, he was alone.


	2. Inching Towards the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit's plan gets closer to getting put into action, but life has its great way of getting in the way.

Roman gathered all his papers together. He straightened out all the ones he grabbed out of the trash bin the best he could. The papers were organized across his desk and corkboard. If Logan had taught him anything, it’s how much easier it is to show off an idea when it's organized. It was strange how Logan could be so much of a problem to him, yet so much help. Roman needed music, music always helped him think better. After that, it all came naturally to him. Line after line, page after page, he constructed the perfect narrative, the perfect story. Of course, all his stories were perfect but, that didn’t change the fact that this one was also perfect. Sure it was just another video, but they meant the world to him, they meant the world to Thomas as well.  
It was time for him to show the heart. Well, Patton loved all his ideas, but why deny him the enjoyment of hearing them? Patton was truly the father of the group; he would help them through everything and anything and when he needed it they would help him through everything and anything. Roman needed to write another episode about him, he deserves it.  
Speaking of videos, they still needed to discuss what was going to happen to the footage with Deceit. He had taken over the entire video and the original script he had written was discarded like trash. They could post it, there was a good handful of people who enjoyed the villain's plots. He would need to discuss it with the others. Personally, Roman hated his guts, but that was a bit of an understatement.  
He sunk out of the room and reappeared in the living room. He looked around trying to find where the body of the wonderful brain her lived in was. “Thomas?” he called out. “Oh Thomas-!” he tried again. He listened closely to find his response. “What?”  
There it was.  
“We need to have a meeting!” Roman smiled. “I’m coming!” Thomas yelled back. He heard footsteps making their way downstairs. Thomas arrived in some simple lounge clothes and one of the most endearing smiles. Roman thought it as their best asset, seeing that they shared a face. “What’s up Ro?”  
Oh yeah, this was supposed to be serious. “What’s up is we need to figure out what to do with the Deceit footage,” he explained. “Should we bring the others up?” Thomas asked as he pointed around the room at their usual parts. Roman throat; Virgil would immediately say no, Patton would most likely say no, and he’s elected that Logan has no say. It was a win for him. “Yes, yes, of course.” he agreed with a swift nod. A quick elegant wave of his hand and he was able to get his selected pair in there. “What’s up kiddo?” Patton was the first to ask. “We need to figure out what to do with the- the dotage,” Roman said with a grimace. Virgil scoffed, “The what?” he asked. “The footage that Deceit ruined,” he explained throwing his arms up in the air. The entire room collectively groaned and someone said ‘I hate that guy’  
“Hey uh, kind of off topic but, where is Logan?” Patton asked with a worried smile. “Do we really need that Debbie downer?” he groaned. Thomas watched them all bicker. It was the last episode all over again. “I think we should post it,” he spoke up. The sides looked at him in disbelief. “You all know that there’s been a small Deceit following since the last video, speaking of the last video it was a hijack but, we still posted it anyway!” Thomas exclaimed throwing his arms as Roman did. “I suppose it’s only fair,” Virgil mumbled. “We should post it,”

Logan sat alone, he was considering it and it was insane. The damage it would cause Thomas would be exponential. If his logic, his understanding, his reason was to become irrational, obscure, vague, and illogical it would destroy him. “Have you considered our deal?” the voice was back again. “I would hardly call it a deal.” he retaliated. “Please don’t try and fight me, Logan, I know that you don’t want to.” Deceit moved closer to him. “How do you know that?” he asked not even batting an eye towards the two face. “I thought we went over this, dear.”  
There were the names again. Logan was torn between them being enraging of endearing. The thought alone proved that Deceit had yet to break him, but he was getting close. “I can see when you lie, I can hear when you lie, and I can sense when you lie.” The last line was delivered with complete malice. The tone change startled Logan, but he stood his ground. It’s not like just a little venom would be able to scare him. “Like how you are lying to yourself right now, I know you’re afraid, I know you’re afraid of me.” Deceit softened. There he was yet again putting his hands on Logan’s shoulders. “There’s no reason to be afraid of me darling, I’m here to help you, not hurt you.” he purred. Logan wished he could tell if people were lying or not. “How are you going to help me?” Logan’s question was left unanswered as he was summoned up. He looked around shocked, slightly surprising the others around him. He cleared his throat, “Yes?”  
He was thankful for the summon even though they were all going to yell at him again. “Who pulled him up?” Roman asked around the room. “I did, I think that he should have a say whether or not it doesn’t really involve him,” Thomas stated. He stared at the others with confidence. “Okay. Fine. Logan, what should we do with the video that deceit took over?” Roman reluctantly asked. “Oh, uh-” The discussion of his, acquaintance, scared him for a second. “Well, what have all of you thought about it?”  
“Why are you dodging the question?” it was Virgil who was going to crack down on him today. “Well I know all your opinions on him and I just want to gather information before I answer.” Logan looked around hoping that the explanation was enough to fool the others. “Well, Vigil says we should post it, Patton says he’s neutral, and Roman doesn’t want to post it,” Thomas explained. “So I’m the tiebreaker,” Logan said as he brought his hand up to his chin. The gesture was supposed to show that he was thinking. Personally, he didn’t want to post it, but the video would go well with the fans. His personal opinions didn’t matter now. “We should post it, the video would do well.” He answered bluntly. “Post it!? You always have to vote against me don’t you!?” Roman started to throw a fit. “Roman I didn’t mean it like that, the video will go well with the fans. We should post it.”  
Virgil started to sink out, “I can only handle this once a day.” Patton sighed, “Roman please,”  
“Please!? Please, what! He’s always against me!” Roman continued to scream. Logan was tired of the whole thing. “You want to rule the world, don’t you!? Fine! I’ll be right here to watch you burn it to the ground! And when you ask for my help? I will laugh!”  
With the end of the outburst, he was gone, leaving a shocked Patton and a ticked off Roman.  
“Deceit!” Logan called out for his deceiver. “Deceit!!” he screamed. “What is it? What is it? What’s wrong?” The snake came in, rushing himself towards Logan like a worried mother. “Deciet.-” his voice broke. Tears started to stream down his face, he wasn’t able to hold anything in anymore. “They hate me, they all hate me, they do.” he sobbed. Deceit sighed, “Oh Logan” he cupped his face with both hands to make him look him in the eyes. “We love you, we will care for you, you just need to cross over.” Deceit explained with a simple smile. It was reassuring more often than not, but Logan was still afraid. “What is there to fear, dear? They already hate you, switching sides won’t change anything.” Deceit moved his hands away from his face only to bring him into an embrace. He brought his hand up to the back of the logical sides' head. “It might change your appearance thought, you think Virgil’s eyebags are just makeup?” he said. “If I do this it will change me forever?” Logan asked. “Yes, yes but don’t worry darling! The changes will be beautiful, you will look stunning I just know it.” Deceit purred. The words worried Logan, what would happen to him? It can’t be reversed, what if he switches back and the others resent him for the change? “Come now Logan, it’s time to make your decision.” he started to get impatient. “I-” he hesitated, it was a big decision to make. “I think I’m ready.” Logan would later find that, that was the stupidest thing he’s ever said. 

“Roman I think you’re a little too hard on Logan.” Thomas confronted his creativity. “I’m hard on him because he’s hard on me!” he defended himself. “That’s true, but you always start the fights.” Thomas was right. “Are you trying to say I should apologize?” Roman asked. “No, no, no I’m just saying that you should both try and reach an understanding,” he reassured. “I’m going to bring Virgil back, we need to talk about this-” Patton interrupted him. “Kiddon, I think we should give him a short break from the yelling,” he said. “Now I do believe that you boys have been fighting an awful lot,” he sympathetically looked over towards Roman. “Thomas is right, you two might have a lot of differences but, this fighting back and forth is ridiculous.” The words were harsh to hear, but he needed to hear them. “I’m sorry Pat.” Roman hung his head. “Don’t apologize to me kiddo, apologize to Logan and I’ll make sure that he apologizes to you.” Patton smiled. “Thanks, Pat,” he said returning the smile. “Okay, let’s go to his room.”

“To fall you will need to cross over to our side.” Deceit started to explain how Logan was to cross. “There’s a reason we call it the fall, I will sink you down and you will, physically, fall.”  
A chill went down Logan’s spine at the thought of just falling into the darkness. “Don’t worry, I will be right there to catch you.” he held onto Logan tightly. “I promise that I won’t let you hit the bottom, okay?” he tried his best to comfort the other into going through with it. Of course, he would need to keep that promise if he wanted Logan to stay. He needed to have him trust him for just enough-  
A knock at the door interrupted their instructions. “Logan? Can we come in?” it was Patton. On the other side of the door was all three other sides. Deceit hurried over to it to make sure that it was locked. With a flick of his wrist, he assured that the others would have to break down the door to get in. Logan stressed, he wanted to open the door and he wanted to get away from Deceit, but his promises were intriguing. Deceit looked back, his eyes asking what he was going to do now. “What is it?” he called out. “It’s more of a face to face thing, can we come in?” Patton asked. On the other side, the fatherly side was shooting the others concerned looks. Deceit came back over to Logan, he grabbed his sides to pull him close. “You need to get them to leave if we’re going to do this,” he whispered. “I can do it for you if you don’t think of anything soon.”  
Logan looked over the snake’s shoulders and towards the door. He took a deep breath. “I’m reorganizing, it’s a mess in here and the door is blocked. Can we just talk later?” he yelled. Deceit smiled, it was perfect. “I suppose we can say it through the door,” Patton replied. Logan closed his eyes, he could hear the sadness in the paternal side’s voice. Roman then took the stand. “Pat thinks that I should apologize for being so rude to you all the time,” he was quickly interrupted by Virgil giving him a quick slap to the back of the head. “Ow! Okay, okay, which I am! I’m apologizing for our recent fights.”  
Logan smiled, of course, it was Patton’s idea. Deceit, on the other hand, panicked. That endearing moment itself could’ve thrown his scale off-balance. He needed Logan on his side now. The lies! They appeared before his very eyes. Deceit let Logan go, much to his own dismay, and faced the door. He read the lies the others told only to find one. Roman sure as hell held onto his pride.  
“I’m apologizing for our recent fights.”  
“Patton’s making me apologize, don’t think this is over.”  
Sure he might have added that last part, but a little exaggeration wouldn’t hurt, especially since no one will know the truth. Deceit turned back to Logan, he grabbed onto both of his hands. “He’s lying,” he whispered. Logan went from warm to stone cold. “He’s only doing it because he has too if he wasn’t being watched he'd barge the door and fight you again.”  
He embarrassed Logan, holding him close to comfort him in any way possible. Deceit’s whispers were interrupted by another knock at the door. “What do you say, Lo?” Virgil’s voice called through the door. “I-” he hesitated. The two face holding him rolled his eyes, he needed to end this. “I accept the apology, and I apologize for metaphorically fueling the flames through instagating.” That was good enough for Roman, but Patton stayed behind while the other two cleared out. “Lo, please open the door, it’s just me,” he said softly. Deceit was getting tired of these nosey little light sides. “I’m fine Pat I swear, the doors just blocked,” Logan replied. He could feel the tightening of the snake’s grip tighten around him. “You promise?”  
Logan hesitated again, but Deceit took over where he left off. “I promise.” It was almost unnatural watching his own voice come from him, but he was thankful that the mimic finished it for him. Patton’s footstep echoed through the hall as he disappeared. “Are you still ready? Or do you need some more time now?” Deceit sighed. “Can-...... Can you just stay with me for a bit?”  
The question was unusual. “Your wish is my command.”


	3. Author's Note?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halp

Uhhhhh, yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
hey yall, how ya be on this fine ass evening, uh well op here and I need a little help?   
I have no idea what to do with this story, well I do but I also don't   
I really want to have logan fall and to have some of the phat perfect whump with the dark sides but my loceit weak ass also wants to have deceit actually fall in love with logan but I also want to continue to write him as an abusive manipulative lil shit.  
i have a whole lot of ideas and i have no idea how to jam them into this fic or how to create a whole new fic for it.   
i swear to god im not a lazy author, i really want to wrap up this story but i cant reallt figure out how, and who better to ask than the people you are making it for  
so if yall could just like comment some ideas or just be patient while i try to get my shit together sksksk 

well anyways thank you guys!  
I'll hopefully think of something soon

 

and for anyone who sees this note after i continue the fic i still want yall to comment smth because god damn all yalls ideas are valid


	4. When's the Party?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The light sides seem to fall, but Logan is the one that's fallen.   
> As the changes take hit, Deceit starts to notice some changes to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini-Chapter yall, thanks to the person that commented last night on the author's note chapter! I really mean it!

It was unusual for Logan to wish for any sort of comfort or affection. From his character studies, Logan was logical, of course, but he was also one to speak his intellectual opinion with a sort of passion. Turns that there are more to this story than Deceit had ever anticipated. “Are you all right, love?” he purred. Logan just stared off in his arms. “Would you like to go meet the others now?” Deceit tried to remain calm as Logan ignored him. ‘I need you to like us, but you’re making this so fucking difficult.’ his mind screamed.   
“Do-” Logan mumbled. “Are you sure they’ll like me?” it wasn’t too foreign of a question. “Of course they like you!” Deceit held him tight as he lied through his teeth. They needed him sure, but there's no reason he needed to be nice to him once they got him to fall. “We’ve had our eyes on you for a long time, we have seen how the other’s have been treating you,”   
“Let’s go.” Logan interrupted him. “Let’s just go.” 

It’s been two days since Logan had ducked out. Thomas started to act illogically by the first five hours of his disappearance. None of the sides have seen him, not to get water, not to get food, for nothing. The only reason its taken them so long to become concerned is because, without logic, the emotions can have a field day. So, long story short, they ran rampant. Patton encouraged Roman, Roman would bother Virgil, and without someone to break down the situation, the panic attacks happened so much easier. Thomas was a mess, if he wasn’t screaming, laughing, or creating something, he was crying, panicking, or sometimes just sleeping. They needed to find Logan, they needed to break into his room. “He can’t just duck out on his job like that!” Roman was furious. “Wasn’t it you who said we would be better without him?” Virgil started to argue with him. The two ran in circles, there was no good point being given, and the two of them just ended up yelling about other subjects. Even Patton managed to snap. “Stop! Stop it!” his voice boomed. He echoed through the house, he had never used his fatherly voice. “We need to get to Logan and apologize for everything we have done to him because it is all our faults! We all harassed him! We were horrible! It’s no wonder he left!” 

There was a reason they called it the fall, the feeling of crossing over was a lot like falling down into a sort of abyss. The sad part about it was that you would have to eventually hit the bottom. It wasn’t unusual for the darker sides to hear a loud slap from the distance as some aspect of Thomas’s personality was dropped off the top layer. Insomnia, procrastination, several of his vine personas, they all resided with the dark sides now. Of course one wouldn’t cause them the dark size without some sort of disguised disgust. The weaker serve the middlemen, the middlemen serve their superiors, and the superiors serve the gods. It was its own economic system down in the fall. Making his way in with Deceit, Logan would mark it as a superior.  
Logan jolted as the falling stopped, the splat of the metaphorical concrete never came as he found himself in Deceit’s arms. He kept his promise. “Deceit, I-” Logan managed to sputter out before the burning sensation crawled its way through his skin. Deceit definitely didn’t mention this. He hissed in pain and covered his face with his hands as it pulsed through his whole body. The burning traveled from his chest and up to his neck where it decided to linger. The pain was indescribable, with every second he writhed in Deceit’s arms the more and more the agony grew. “W- What?” Logan choked out only to be hushed by Deceit. “It’s part of your change, you’re becoming one of us now.”   
This was the change? He didn’t mention anything like having your entire body lit on fire then having salt water poured over the open burns. The pain started to creep up his face, gathering at his eyes. “Tell me, dear, where’s the pain? I need to know,” Deceit held him close despite his attempts to thrash himself out of the snake’s ever-tightening grasp. “My-” Logan let out a string of slurs as he pushed his palms into his eyes. “-fuck its m-my eyes.” Deceit only hummed. Another fallen side with an eye mutation. “Just take deep breaths,” he started to gently rock Logan back and forth in his arms. His eyes were being electrocuted, they were being absolutely fish fried. It wasn’t too far from the feeling of a migraine, but with the same intensity of getting your temples tazered. “Let me see them, let me see them.” Deceit tried to pry Logan’s hands away from his face with no avail. Logan just groaned and curled in on himself, it was like there was no end. “Logan dear, you need to open and show me your eyes, I need to help you.” Deceit said firmly. “How can you help me!?” Logan cried. “Please Logan.” Deceit tried to pull his hands away struggling for a moment before he got past the blockade. “You need to open your eyes too.”   
There was no change to the area around Logan’s eyes, which means the eyes themselves changed. “Do I have to?” The childish question made him laugh. It was truly endearing. “Yes, you do.”   
Logan’s eyes slowly became exposed to the lukewarm light that seemed to float its way through what he could only assume was Deceit’s room. While Logan just saw the musky air around Deceit’s room, Deceit himself saw something completely different. A striking blue iridescent glow made itself welcome as Logan’s mutation ‘powered on’. It was beautiful, to say the least. The composition of his eyeballs has changed completely. The pupil was the deepest black Deceit had ever laid witness to, they were endless pools of darkness that managed to stare into him with the emptiness of abandonment. His irises had taken over his entire eye and they adjusted like a camera lens to look at the world around it. They were a mesmerizing deep blue, the emitted the same color through a soft glow that lit up Logan’s cheeks.   
Deceit found himself hypnotized by those very eyes. “Deceit?” Logan’s call fell on deaf ears. He covered his face with his hands again. “It’s disgusting isn’t it, now everyone can see how horrible I am.” he took a deep breath to try and regain his steel walls. “W-what? Oh! No, no, no, no! Its-” Deceit paused. What was happening to him?   
“They’re amazing, I’ve never seen such a mutation end out so, beautifully crafted.” Deceit spilled for anything to witness the android eyes again. What could he say? He savored technology. “You’re probably lying why am I trusting you?” Logan groaned as he pushed himself out of Deceit’s arms. “You’ve trusted me this far haven’t you?” he asked standing up to hold out his hand for Logan. “Come on, I’ll show you a mirror.” he stood there waiting for Logan to take his hand. Why was he still being nice to him? He had completed his orders and wouldn’t have to play the nice guy anymore. Logan looked up towards him and those eyes shot right through his heart. For becoming animatronic, they displayed so much more emotion that Logan himself had ever done before. You could say that it was illogical.   
When Logan came face to face with the mirror it was as if he had a malfunction. He froze staring into his eyes much like Deceit had just moments before. The pupil shutters adjusted back and forth in shock as he tried to process what he was looking at. “I’m a robot?” he asked. “Well, the dark areas needed to find a way to mark you, and they mark you with how you define yourself.” Deceit gestured to his own face. “Everyone saw me as a snake, so I defined myself as a snake.” The pieces clicked together in Logan’s mind. “Everyone sees me as an emotionless robot, so I defined myself as a robot.” he echoed Deceit’s format. “Exactly.”   
“But,-” Logan was interrupted as Deceit put the pieces together faster than he did. “You feel more emotions than you ever had before?” he asked placing his hands onto Logan’s shoulders as they stared into the mirror. “Welcome to the dark side layer, where up is down, down is up, and the androids can love,” he said with a smile. 

15 minutes, fifteen whole minutes of working together before they all erupted yet again. It was a mess. They had managed to get to Logan’s door and were in the middle of trying to coax out someone who wasn’t even there before Roman started to try and burst down the door. While everyone’s shouting he continues to ram himself into the door, trying over and over again to get the door down. He was finally worried about the logical side. It wasn’t like him to just up and stop responding, it was one thing to duck out for a few days, it was another thing to remain silent. “What if we’re too late?” Virgil’s panic started to escalate to dangerous levels. “What if he’s dead? What if he’s dead?” his voice started to layer and echo. The dark underlying boom started to affect everyone else in the room. Roman started to become a lot more violent towards the door, Patton had broken down and was now a sobbing mess near the door. Without Logic, the feelings have a field day. 

Deceit leads Logan by the hand around the dark side common rooms, it was a lot like the living room that the lighter sides met in, but the décor was Victorian. “Do people always associate evil with intellectual and the 1800’s?” he questioned the décor. “No, we just let whoever wants to take the time to decorate, decorate.” Deceit answered. “Hm, I wouldn’t mind helping whoever did this, modernize it all.” Deceit chuckled. “Logan, you’re a fresh dark side, you just went through the whole mutation process, and all you care about right now is the décor?”  
Logan crossed his arms. “In my defense, I’m concerned about my new living quarters.”   
“Whatever you say, illogical.” Deceit teased him with his new name. 

The door eventually came down. With it when down Roman, they all scattered to get into the room, to try any trace of their friend. It was almost unfair to call him a friend anymore. They were greeted by a blank grey room. Not Logan’s room, but a blank room. Blank. Patton screamed and ran back out into the hallway, Virgil just covered his eyes and curled in on himself. Roman scrambled for the piece of paper he could see before him, he read it out loud enough for the others to hear. “You’re too late, Roman. Love, Deceit” 

“This is where you will be sleeping.” Deceit showed him to his new room. Logan opened the door and looked around to see a very familiar sight. “This looks just like my old room.” Logan walked in confused. Deceit smiled and followed him into the room. “Ta-da! That’s because it is exactly that! We transported your old room all the way down here.” he gestured to objects around the room to show that they were exactly the same. “It was my idea, I thought it would make your time here feel a bit homier.” Logan smiled, the sentiment itself was enough to make his heart melt. He had never felt something like this before. Was this the generous feeling of care that Patton would preach? It was a blessing. Logan looked back over to Deceit with an endearing smile. “When can I meet the others?”   
It was working.


	5. Possibly Discontinued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh

I don't know what to do with this story and have a few plans for a new one with Remus.  
if yall don't mind me going out with a toxic relationship with Remus and not deceit now.  
That and I'm at CSSSA and can't use my one brain cell to try and understand my own plot again. 

Basically, it's probably going to be a one-shot, possibly maybe kinda sorta I guess, but anyway Remus is gonna use Logan as a stress reliever and Deceit will be using him in general kind of like this story. I feel bad for mostly writing for Logan stans so if any of yall want any kind of angsty story, whump, or maybe some healthy shipping for once just comment the idea down below and I will try my best to right it between CSSSA classes.


	6. noty note note

Thinking about rewriting this fic because I can't stop drawing Logan with the eyes I describe in this fic, so in other words, I can't top thinking about this fic and I want to improve it. Look out for future updates.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I'll be able to update at least once every 2 weeks, or something like that.


End file.
